The present invention relates to the field of lighting and, more particularly, to using individual cluster-level power regulation circuits to extend light-emitting diode (LED) light life.
Light emitting diode-based (LED-based or simply LED) light bulbs are becoming increasingly popular for many reasons. LED light bulbs have a longer lifespan and lesser environmental impact when compared to typical compact fluorescent bulbs. Further still, LED light bulbs are subject to much less of a spectrum shift over the lifetime of the bulb. Many present approaches for LED light bulbs are directed at creating light bulbs which require non-standard connectors.